Butler Bulldogs
The Butler Bulldogs men's basketball team represents Butler University in Indianapolis, Indiana. The school's team currently competes in the Big East Conference, of which it has been a member since 2013. The Bulldogs are currently coached by Brad Stevens. Competitive standing Despite playing in a mid-major conference, Butler has risen to national prominence in recent years. They have been ranked in most media polls for all but a few weeks since the 2006-07 season, and have appeared in every NCAA tournament since then. In 2010, Butler was runner-up to Duke, after advancing all the way to the National Championship after defeating Michigan State in the Final Four. With a total enrollment of only 4,500 students, Butler is the smallest school to play for a national championship since the tournament expanded to 64 teams in 1985. In 2011 Butler defeated the Florida Gators to advance to its second consecutive Final Four, becoming only the second mid-major program to do so since 1979, when the seeding of the tournament began. Basketball community Because of the school's history of basketball success, location in the heart of the land of "Hoosier Hysteria", and lack of a BCS level football program, the Butler University fan base is primarily basketball oriented. Other athletics enjoy substantial followings of current students and alumni, but only basketball has garnered interest from a national audience. Two online communities exist to facilitate discussion among fans. BU Hoops is a community for fans to discuss Butler Basketball, exchange tickets, other Butler sports, and general topics. Alternatively, Butler Fans allows for targeted discussion relating to Butler University and Horizon League men's basketball recruiting, as well as general Butler Basketball. In recent years, the Butler program has also received national attention for its philosophy to the game, which it calls "The Butler Way". At its core, The Butler Way calls for complete commitment and exalts teamwork above self. NCAA tournament results The Bulldogs have appeared in eleven NCAA Tournaments. Their combined record is 17–10. NIT results The Bulldogs have appeared in eight National Invitation Tournaments. Their combined record is 5–8. Bulldogs in the NBA * Bob Evans - drafted in the 4th round by the Indianapolis Olympians in the 1949 NBA Draft *Gordon Hayward - drafted 9th overall by the Utah Jazz in the 2010 NBA Draft *Ralph O'Brien - drafted in the 6th round by the Indianapolis Olympians in the 1950 NBA Draft *Billy Shepherd Awards National Coach of the Year * Todd Lickliter - 2007 All-Americans * H. W. Middlesworth - 1924 * Frank Baird - 1934 * Jerry Steiner - 1940 * Bob Dietz - 1941 * Ralph "Buckshot" O'Brien - 1950 * Jimmy Doyle - 1950 * Ted Guzek - 1957 * Billy Shepherd - 1971 * Chad Tucker* - 1985 * A. J. Graves* - 2007 * Mike Green* - 2008 * Matt Howard* - 2009 * Gordon Hayward* - 2010 (*) Denotes Honorable Mention Academic All-Americans * Chris Miskel - 1995*** * A.J. Graves - 2007*, 2008** * Drew Streicher - 2008*** * Matt Howard - 2009**, 2010*, 2011* * Gordon Hayward - 2010*** (*) Denotes 1st team (**) Denotes 2nd team (***) Denotes 3rd team Academic All-American of the Year * Matt Howard - 2011 Horizon/MCC Player of the Year * Darin Archibold - 1991 * Jon Neuhoser - 1997 * Rylan Hainje - 2002 * Brandon Polk - 2006 * Mike Green - 2008 * Matt Howard - 2009 * Gordon Hayward - 2010 Horizon/MCC Coach of the Year * Joe Sexson - 1984 * Barry Collier - 1991, 1997, 1999, 2000 * Thad Matta - 2001 * Todd Lickliter - 2005, 2007 * Brad Stevens - 2009, 2010 Indiana Collegiate Conference Player of the Year * Tom Bowman - 1962 * Wayne Burris - 1977 * Tom Orner - 1978 Indiana Collegiate Conference Coach of the Year * Tony Hinkle - 1956, 1961, 1962 * George Theofanis - 1973, 1977 * Joe Sexson - 1978 MAC Most Valuable Player * Ralph "Buckshot" Owens - 1949 Information on the awards comes from the 2009-2010 media guide. http://www.butlersports.com/releases/0910mbb-MEDIA_GUIDE Record Record information See also * Tony Hinkle * Brad Stevens * Bobby Plump * Michael Green * Gordon Hayward * Matt Howard References External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Schools in Indiana Category:Big East Conference members